


Rest

by AnastasiaKars



Series: SangVile [2]
Category: Elder Scrolls
Genre: Bisexuality, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Bromance, Clavicus Vile - Freeform, Daedra (Elder Scrolls), Denial of Feelings, Feelings, Incest, Injury Recovery, Kissing, M/M, Out of Character, Rare Pairings, Romance, Romantic Friendship, SangVile, Sanguine - Freeform, Shipping, TES - Freeform, daedra princes relationship, the elder scrolls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:53:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27257488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnastasiaKars/pseuds/AnastasiaKars
Summary: "Damn, I thought I was dead yet again...""This time the case is completely different, you drunk tramp," - he said such unpleasant, caustic phrases, but he looked definitely worried... Sanguin thought."Yes, I know, enough to show off, Vile," - muttered Sanguine and got up, as it turned out, already from the soft bed in the Clavicus house.So he didn't leave him outside then. How cute.
Relationships: Sanguine/Clavicus Vile
Series: SangVile [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1990651
Kudos: 1





	Rest

As soon as Sanguine opened his eyes, he noticed that he did not feel pain and was ready to swear that he had already been reborn in a new guise, but everything turned out to be easier.

"Well, prodigal alcoholic, woke up?" - as always, Vile looked at him with a smug smile, this time from above in every sense.

Of course, he was so fond of bragging about helping his brothers and sisters, he give the impression of best Daedra, of course not better than Azura and Meridia, but still. In a way, unlike them, he had a lot of human emotions.

"Damn, I thought I was dead yet again..."

"This time the case is completely different, you drunk tramp," - he said such unpleasant, caustic phrases, but he looked definitely worried... Sanguin thought.

"Yes, I know, enough to show off, Vile," - muttered Sanguine and got up, as it turned out, already from the soft bed in the Clavicus house.

So he didn't leave him outside then. How cute.

"I have the right, you fool, you got caught by someone and you almost died, really, you are a Daedra, how can you?!" - hissed Vile, sitting down at table and leaning on it, pouring himself a cup of tea with chamomile.

Sanguine quickly got out of bed and grinned, realizing that Vile had changed winemaker's clothes into another, light and loose clothing.

“Don’t flatter yourself, I ordered my servants to do it, it’s too hard work for someone who usually deals with papers,” - Vile grinned, bared his fangs and the Daedra just shook his head in response.

“I don’t remember you had any problems with strength,”- Sanguine sat down at the table and Clavicus graciously poured him a separate cup of tea, - “how hospitable"

Vile chuckled and looked away towards the doorway.

After this little dialogue, they remained silent for several minutes, but Sanguine did not last long.

"So, I can say for sure that I was going about my business in the guise of a mortal, until something happened that unsettled me, returned me to my real appearance, and then I don’t remember anything," - the Daedra leaned on back of chair and crossed his arms over his chest.

"I see, this stranger is very strong and he tried to do it perfectly... okay, we can find out the details from Hermeus Mora, I have a good relationship with him"

"Listen..." - Sanguine was passive to this situation and he just interrupted his friend, - "tell me, honestly, why did you save me? I know that we are reborn after death, not immediately, but we are, so why save me?"

Vile silently looked into his cup and lay flat on the table, twirling it in his hands. He watched the tea leaves as if he were looking for the answer to this question in them.

"You know... I don't fully understand, you just looked so pathetic," - drawled Clavicus thoughtfully, - "and whether it is necessary to create unnecessary problems for the Daedra. After all, you know that if one of us dies, we cannot avoid instant internecine strife and abuse, I just want to live in peace, have fun with a mortal, and sometimes make fun of daedra, and not yell at brothers and sisters because of a corpse..."

Trickster left his cup on the table and sighed heavily, closing his eyes.

"But actually, to be honest, now we will have to figure out who or what could hurt me so badly that none of the brothers and sisters would suffer the same, does this mean that we will instant internecine strife and abuse?" - Sanguine grinned, but noticing the displeased face of the redhead, he fell silent.

The latter pursed his lips, turned in its direction and said:

"Do you want to be dead?" - he bound Sanguine with invisible fetters, and jumped up from his chair, traying of the suddenly appeared blade to the winemaker's throat. - "Can help..."

Green eyes stared menacingly at the winemaker. Sanguine laughed a little, but not noticing the hint of a joke on Vile's face, swallowed. Of course, Vile could be joking, but sometimes he plays his part too well.

"Calm down, I realized, I'll not put pressure on you," - Clavicus grinned and the dagger evaporated, after that Sanguine felt freedom in his body, - "I’m not so bad after all, since you saved me!"

He proudly crossed his arms over his chest, smiled broadly, and lifted his nose.

"No, you are the only witness, the victim and the one who can at least tell something, that's all, you are just useful, Sanguine," - trickster said calmly and clearly, straightening up and looking away from the Daedra, - "you're just an instrument that help us understand what's going on, don't flatter yourself"

Sanguine rolled his eyes. It is so easy not to offend or deceive him. Vile wasn't pretending to worry about him, these were real emotions, those that he often saw in mortals, and these excuses will not change his memory. For the first time, Sanguine himself felt something... human. They call it something like "falling in love"? Probably, this is not even an appetence, this is not a desire, and this is a slightly annoying feeling, especially when the one to whom you feel this is shamelessly nasty and selfish.

"And what will you do?" - asked Sanguine interestedly, taking a sip of tea.

"Well, perhaps, healing you, idiot?" - snorted Clavicus, after which his faithful servant Barbas came in the guise of a Skaafin.

When he saw Sanguine, he sighed heavily and looked down at the floor, but after a moment and after Vile specially coughed loudly, he went to the table and put a jar of potion on it.

“Lord Sanguine, this will help you regain your strength and finally heal internal organs and scars,” - his tone was cold and Barbas himself was as unhappy as possible.

"Thank you, my friend, but I couldn't have bothered if it is unpleasant for you to behave so hospitably," - the winemaker said friendly, and the Skaafin just frowned in response, turned around and left.

Vile moaned in displeasure.

"He doesn't really like you, you understand it yourself, plus all the fuss with you distracts me from more important things"

The winemaker felt himself somehow chosen for a moment and relaxed, as if he wasn't dying earlier.

"A whole cure for me alone, and all the attention of the Bargains Prince? Is this a dream?" - he laughed and in response heard the clatter of Clavicus's claws on the table. - "Okay, I got it, I have to drink it"

This provoked the trickster into another scene.

"Congratulations!" - Clavicus threw up his hands theatrically. - "And do it quickly, your body needs rest"

Sanguine grinned.

“Since you care so much, can you lie down with me and see to it that I obediently fall asleep?~" - cooed the winemaker and Vile said what Sanguine didn't expect in his mood.

As soon as he took the potion and began to drink it, redhead blurted out:

"Nobody pulled you by the tongue, mind that, '' - after these words, Sanguine choked on the potion and began frantically clearing his throat while Vile waited for him with a grin.

"In what... sense?!" - he mumbled, recovering from what he had heard.

Vile rolled his eyes and sighed heavily.

"How stupid you are, guess yourself," - Vile threw off his leather vest and boots, stretching, - "come on faster, I'm too lazy to wait for you," - stretched redhead and got up from the chair literally falling onto the bed.

Sanguine couldn't understand what was wrong with his head after the medicine. Was it a prank or was Vile up to something? Is it extremely strange after all the insults, after his boorish behavior?

"Have you already fallen asleep on the chair? So much the better, I'll take a break from you here..."

"Hey! It's a shame in general, am I really SO disgusting to you?" - Sanguine got up from the chair and quickly moved to the edge of the bed, afraid to move and lie down altogether.

"Mmm, well, as long as it doesn't smell from you with alcohol, wine and other nonsense, maybe not so disgusting," - he held out and lay down against the wall, still lounging on the bed, - "drag your ass here, I actually freed up a place for you, boob!"

Clavicus frowned and Sanguine, slightly nervous, first lay down like a log, afraid to relax on the bed, but after a couple of minutes he already allowed himself to push trickster's arm and leg slightly, gaining more space.

"Move yourself, everything hurts me!"

"You're pretending, I checked everything!"

"Oh, yes, my whole torso aches from your elbows! Move!"

"Okay, just shut up, you wanted to lie with me by yourself"

"I wish I had died..."

"Don't whine and dramatize, I said that I can arrange a quiet death for you!"

“You hate me, oh my God,” - Sanguine said in a mock dramatic voice, - “how can I live knowing that you don’t love me!"

Vile laughed openly and lost his guard as he was pulled by Sanguine into his arms. He screeching in surprise, but before he said anything, he was embarrassed by how close Sanguine's face was to his and how he looked at him. If Vile's gaze could endear and bewitch emotionally, then Sanguine's gaze, his real captivating gaze, could easily drive any mortal mad.

Trickster had a lump in his throat, he couldn't say anything, his pulse was beating about the same place, and his body was suddenly thrown into the cold. Vile literally could feel the hot breath on his skin, the smell of the potion, the strength with which Sanguine gripped him like Vile was a rag doll. They just froze in this position and none of them could do anything. Especially Sanguine, who practically trembled with the desire to do something, but couldn't with excitement.

When he was dying, he didn't care, but now...

Vile sighed heavily and closed his eyes, almost relaxing, but inside him a kind of stupid excitement and a strange feeling began to play, like when he wants to make fun of someone.

"It's so stupid, right?" - Sanguine chuckled and his heart sank into his heels.

“As stupid, as you are,” - Vile chuckled and closed his eyes, leaning forward and kissed Sanguine’s lips, roughly pulling him by his shirt and pulling back slightly to draw air in his lungs.

Winemaker responded immediately and let the trickster take the lead, almost completely surrendering to emotion. He smiled predatoryly at Vile and saw the same smile in return, and the trickster skillfully kissed Sanguine back and this green eyes literally hypnotized him.

"Qu... ite," - Clavicus said with a heavy breath and grinned, licking his lips, - "I said... your body willn't stand it, you fool"

Vile reluctantly pulled away from Sanguine and lay on his back, catching his breath.

After half an hour of silence, Sanguine felt even more foolish and broke the silence.

“You, ah, forgive me,” - he chuckled awkwardly and swallowed.

"Yeah, at the same time for past kisses, huh, if I was angry or, even more so, offended, believe me, you would get out of here," - he grinned, - "anyway, it's so flattering that Sanguine himself couldn't resist me," - said Vile in the manner of Nocturnal.

"Azura is better," - he grinned in response, - "Nocturnal treats you better than me"

"Pf, although she is mysterious, but not interesting, sometimes it seems that she doesn't need any deals or alliances with me," - he said resentfully.

Winemaker grunted in understanding and threw his hands behind his head.

"Despite all your gloom and perversity, I believe that you also love the same fun that I do, although... maybe I'm wrong," - summed up Vile and stretched, - "sleep and don't talk, we have to travel for a long time"


End file.
